


Mead tasting and moving in

by SonicGavel



Series: Apple Pie Life [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emma moves in, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Cas sells some honey to an amateur mead distributor who sends a sample six pack to him and Dean. Emma is also encouraged to move in with Dean and Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Apple Pie Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Mead tasting and moving in

Dean answered the door when he heard a knock on it. When he got there, a six-pack of beer was sitting on the porch.

"Cas?" Dean called out when he picked up the six-pack. "Did you order beer?"

"What?" Cas asked when he came down, then saw the carton in Dean's hand. "Oh, the mead came." Cas exclaimed calmly as he took the mead out of Dean's hand. "I was at the farmer's market last weekend and sold some to someone looking to make mead. He offered to send us a sample six-pack if he let me use my honey for his first batch he planned to make. Here, I'm gonna go to Antarctica quick to chill a couple bottles." Cas said as he grabbed a couple bottles and smooched Dean before flying off. Dean put the remaining bottles in the fridge before going to walk Miracle. However, before he could go anywhere, another knock sounded at the door. Dean was surprised to see Emma there.

"Grandpa and Aunt Mary urged me to move in with you. May I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." Dean said. "I'll show you upstairs."

"Thanks." Emma said as she walked upstairs with Dean to her new room.

"So this is the bathroom, there are actually three upstairs bathrooms. The guest room has a built-in bathroom, the master bedroom has a built-in bathroom and then there's the bathroom for quick use. You can use that one if any issues arise with your bathroom, as you can stay in the guest bedroom as your bedroom. Tomorrow, we can go shopping for personalization products. In the meantime, we have Head and Shoulders and Selsum Blue for shampoos and Irish Spring for soap. We can also go pad shopping too if you'd like." Dean said.

"Thanks, Dad. But my period's not due for quite a while yet. I'm only 9 after all." Emma corrected.

"Understood. Cas's out for a while, he's busy chilling a couple bottles of mead for him and I to try in Antarctica at the moment. When you finish unpacking your duffel, we can maybe go for a walk with Miracle, catch up." Dean said.

"Sounds good." Emma said.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When Cas got home an hour later, the mead was chilled and he caught a shocking, but pleasantly surprising sight as his fiancee and future stepdaughter were watching a classic Chiefs game on ESPN classic.

"Stupid Ref." Emma shouted as she pounded her hand on the coffee table, doing her best to remember she was super strong now.

"Yeah, what a bitch. Want another ginger ale?" Dean asked.

"It's fine, I'll get up. Oh hi, Castiel." Emma said when she looked up.

"Hey, babe. How was Antarctica?" Dean asked.

"Great, asked Jack for help repairing the Ozone hole a bit so the penguins don't lose their home anymore than they need to." Cas said.

"Always the Animal husband." Dean said as he got up and kissed his fiancee on the lips.

"The mead's chilled, if you want to try some." Cas said as he and Dean opened the bottles and Dean smiled at how good it tasted.

"Mmm, sweet, not too sweet, but also not dry. I like this" Dean said as he sipped it again. "I'll like to meet your client." Dean said.

"You'll like him." Cas said as he sat on the couch with Dean and Emma came back with another glass of ginger ale and a plate of nachos.

"Like father, like daughter." Cas said.

"Except she does hers a lot differently." Dean said.

"True, I do." Emma said. "I bought some barbecue chicken, put that in the cheese sauce and I make my own corn tortilla chips with mesa dough. Go ahead, try them." Emma said. "Whatever's left tomorrow I turn into empanadas and Huevos rancheros for breakfast." Cas took a bite and he was honest to god having a foodgasm that was both better than sex with April and Dean combined and better than sacrificing to the Mayan God of corn and others. Dean had a similar reaction, but didn't shock him as much as it shocked Cas.

"Mmm, we're gonna put you to work at Harvelle's." Dean said to his daughter.

"Do you think your friends will like me there?" Emma asked.

"They'll love you. Ellen is no-nonsense, but she's got a heart of gold. And Ash and Pamela, they'll try to get you to party. Just focus on work and nothing but. However, I'm also sure Jo will love the extra girl power and you'll have a lot of fun with her." Dean explained. "And on the days you don't work at the roadhouse, you can work with me at my restoration place. Grandpa John taught me how to work on cars from a young age, you can learn too. Especially if you want a car of your own someday."

"I'd like to, Dad. Plus I do pass for 16 despite being 9, so working two jobs would be great. What about school studies? I'm gonna have to apply to classes online." Emma realized.

"Oh right, I'll sign you up for Connections Academy tomorrow. Then after you finish your online classes, I'll take you to get a state ID and then we'll get you a learner's permit next week." Dean said.

"Alright." Emma said. Dean beamed as he took another chip and dipped it in the sauce, then moaned as he savored the flavors in his mouth. Once Cas recovered from his premature food-triggered ejaculation, he smiled as he looked at his growing family. Sighing contently, he took another bite of the nachos and handled it a lot better than last time. Miracle walked in from upstairs and sat at Emma's side, immediately taking a liking to his new mistress. Emma gave him a pat and looked back to the game.

"YOU HATE KIDS, DON'T YOU?!" She screamed at the referee on the screen after he flagged the Chiefs.

"Why the Chiefs?" Cas asked.

"They're the only midwest team I can follow. Plus Kansas City, MO neighbors Kansas City, KS." Dean explained.

"Good boy." Emma mumbled as she sipped some more of her ginger ale.

"She's vowed to threaten the referee with turning him into a human Ken doll if he keeps flagging the Chiefs. Don't blame her." Dean said as he sipped his beer. Cas frowned.

"Why? The referee's just doing his job." Cas explained.

"Job or not, it hinders the Chiefs winning." Dean said. Cas shook his head. This was gonna be his new normal, but he'd take it no other way. Even if his future stepdaughter was a bit of a psycho when angry.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I slightly based Emma's behavior during Chiefs games on my own since she's beginning to discover what she likes seeing as she didn't have that much time before Sam killed her. Also, at the time, I couldn't think of any midwest professional football teams when I decided they should be Chiefs fans. And besides, Dean and Sam are from Kansas. Though Chiefs are in MO, Kansans can be Chiefs fans too.
> 
> All in all, let me know what you think.


End file.
